A significant financial loss to companies in the offshore oil drilling industry may be attributed to the amount of time a blowout preventer (BOP) spends disconnected from an offshore well when the BOP is supposed to be connected to the well to allow for safe retrieval of fluids from the well. BOPs are pulled from wells for numerous reasons besides general maintenance of the BOPs. For example, one common reason for pulling a BOP from a well is a faulty hydraulic hose connected to the BOP. Hoses may become faulty for a variety of reasons, such as a leak in the hose or a loosened/bad connection. Because BOPs may have tens, or even hundreds, of hose connections, a BOP may need to be pulled from a well multiple times during scheduled drilling times in order to fix or replace faulty hoses. Therefore, a key to decreasing the financial losses is reducing the number of BOP pulls to fix/replace faulty hoses.